When Onyx met Emerald
by ichthusandyoh1114
Summary: And then it just came up to him; his onyx eyes met emerald ones. Beautiful emerald eyes."-Sasuke --- They met//He fell in love; she fell in love//Yet, circumstances are tearing them apart--a Sasusaku fic. A/U:Sakura and Sasuke centric
1. act 1: Onyx

**AN:** Hi! This is my first Naruto fanfic here. Hope you like it.

**Overview: **They met. // He fell in love, she fell in love. // And yet, circumstances are tearing them apart. // He wants to keep her, she wants him. // When will they be together?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Naruto, but i do own the plot for this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ACT 1: Onyx

The whole city of Konoha is now enveloped with lights as the night started to go out and greet the city. Though dark as it may seem, Konoha district is still famed for its beauty and busy character. Towers, skyscrapers and billboards, are now showered with lights.

And soon enough, houses, shops and food stalls were starting to be filled with people.

.

Across the street, a car motor roared like a gust of strong wind; catching up attention to anyone who may hear it.

A Silver Porsche was seen accelerating towards the boulevard. Different colored lights danced on its tinted windows as it pass through the lighted and busy streets of Konoha, reflecting them on its silver coating. Shimmering against the darkness of the night sky, people and passers-by couldn't help but to stare and admire the passing car.

Inside, a raven haired boy was sitting silently as his gaze were nothing on but outside of his window; looking up at the light filled streets they have passed. His eyes, onyx in color, shut closed for the nth time as he tried to disperse boredom and annoyance he is feeling right now. He couldn't help but to think why he agreed to let his friends drag him to that car, when earlier that day he is having a nice time alone in his studio.

_Oh yes, it was such a blissful day for him. He was practically loosing his mind with his rock music, jamming in his electric guitar when someone interrupted him. _

_He heard one of their maids calling for him; saying his friends are there, looking for him. He never expected them to come that early for all he knows, their little gathering will happen at midnight. So without thinking, he allowed his friends to come in. _

_Little did he know that something's in store for him - something that may ignite a drastic change in his life.  
_

_._

And now, he was leaning at the car's seat, dressed in a black tux and a mask in his hand.

He ran his hands to his raven hair and just sighed silently to himself.

A blonde boy looked at him and lightly patted his shoulder. "Look Sasuke-teme, I know you're not really into this kind of things, but please, just try to act like you want it. It's our friend's birthday for Pete's sake!

Onyx eyes met the speaker's blue ones. "Fine." He muttered. "But do we really need to wear these masks?" his blonde friend grinned at him as he grab the mask and playfully wear it. "You think?"

"Dobe." Sasuke grunted.

"Teme!" Naruto replied back, still playing with Sasuke's mask. "Any way, I guess its Mrs. Hyuga's idea, Neji wouldn't think of this, it's too fancy!"

"Hn. whatever" Sasuke then grabbed his mask from Naruto and looked at his window. _'This is going to be a long night'_ he thought.

.

_a really long night indeed_

_._

After being ignored by Sasuke, Naruto gazed his attention to his driving friend. "Oi Shikamaru, are we there yet? We're not speeding up."

The said boy adjusted his rear view mirror as some of his pineapple like hair is blocking the view. He then lazily looked at Naruto. "Don't annoy me Naruto, driving you guys to the party's already too troublesome for me. Don't add to it"

"Man Shika! You're just sitting there and practically steering that wheel. How can it be that troublesome?! Besides you're just traveling at 65mph." Naruto shouted.

'_Dobe, that's the speed limit for this road'_ Sasuke mentally said.

"Then why didn't you brought you car then?" asked an annoyed Shikamaru. Sasuke smirked at this.

Naruto shut his self up and leaned on his seat.

Sasuke, aware at his friend's silence, looked at him with a sly smirk on his face. "You crashed it again, didn't you?"

Shikamaru led out a sigh while Naruto scratched his head with a slight grin on his face.

"You really knew me teme! That's unfair." exclaimed Naruto, getting flushed-up at Sasuke's as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Dobe" Sasuke said, shaking his head at his friend.

.

Yes, he really knew this blonde boy sitting next to him. They've been best friends since 1st grade; always hanging out wherever, whenever. Both 17 years of age and now in their senior years, studying in a highly distinguished all-boys prep school.

Well, they still have some friends and apparently, they have formed this 'little brotherhood' (as a classic writer might say) at the start of their fifth grade. This group consists of Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuuga and Choji Akimichi who's now studying culinary in France with his Chef-of-a-father.

They were known as a bunch of fierce, smart and rich kids who have done some of the craziest things kids wouldn't have the courage to do. Thus, this little group was feared, known and admired in their school. Any kid around their age would practically beg to be a part of it, _perhaps _if the leader would allow it.

Now, if you're thinking about the leader, well I'm pretty sure you'll be thinking about a certain raven haired boy, (which is actually correct). One may say that it's basically due to his family's fame, wealth and power that dominate the whole district, the country, as well as around the world. But for Sasuke's friends, there's something in him that made them look up to him. And that's not because of fear or inferiority.

**********************************

The silver Porsche stopped in front of a huge gate with a red swirl like fire symbol on the sides. Trees covered the whole compound along its great walls; they were now entering the Hyuuga's property. The gates opened for them. Soon enough, loud music, people chattering and noises from clattering of glasses, plates and utensils were heard, they were in a huge party.

The three of them got out of the car and made their way inside the party when suddenly, Naruto caught sight of a certain brown and spiky haired boy.

"yo Kiba!" Naruto said waving at his friend who's sitting on his convertible snogging up at some girl.

"Dobe, you're ruining his moment with his girl." Sasuke said as he eyed Kiba.

Kiba, upon hearing Naruto's shout, kissed the girl lastly before he got out of his car and lend the girl a hand as she went out.

"What? We told him to wait for us here and now he's snogging up some girl we haven't even seen before. That's really–."

WHACK!

"ow! Hey! That hurts you know!" Naruto said, massaging his head.

"That's for ruining my kiss" an irritated Kiba said. "What took you guys so long anyway?"

"Ask him." Shikamaru said, pointing at Sasuke who's leaning on a patio's pillar with hands in his pockets.

"Never mind" Kiba said while he took out his mask and wear it. "You guys should wear yours if you want to get out of Mrs. Hyuga's mansion alive. She's such a pain this evening. She doesn't even allow Neji to come out of his room before she announced him up later."

"Wow, that's really something" Shikamaru said, eyeing Neji's lit window from the left wing of the mansion.

"I say we climb his terrace and sneak him out. That way, we can get out of this party and have our own. You know? Like we always do." said a wide eyed Naruto, flashing his grand smile around them.

"We don't need to." Sasuke said, looking at the entrance of the mansion where all the commotion has stopped. The birthday celebrant is being announced.

All four of them, now wearing their masks, made their way in front to have a better view.

"This should be a laugh" muttered Kiba.

Mrs. Hyuuga's voice rang out through the halls as she announces his son. Four pair of eyes followed Neji's figure walking out. He was wearing a cream tux while his long brown hair was neatly tied behind his back. Though he coolly walked his way out and his face showed no emotion; by looking at his pale eyes, his friends could sense he's really not in the right mood tonight.

Neji sighed as he approached his mom, who was currently boasting about his son's looks and achievements.

"Man, can't laugh right now" Kiba whispered. "Neji's in a really tight situation."

"Yeah, wish we could do something for him" Naruto added, frowning at Mrs. Hyuuga's speech.

As Neji's mom stopped talking, the party resumed and everyone gathered to greet and shake hands with the celebrator. The four followed after the last bunch of people gave their greetings and gifts to Neji.

"hey." Sasuke muttered as the four of them approached a tired Neji. Neji nodded at them and leaned his hands behind a nearby table to keep him standing.

"Nice party" Shikamaru muttered, eyeing the guests which are mostly Mrs. Hyuuga's friends and some respected people you see on TV. Yet most of them are popular, they were mere acquaintances for the boys since they barely new them.

"tch. a stupid party, I say. Why would I let my guests wear stupid masks anyway?" Neji said, gripping his own mask. "I don't need this." He spat out as he tried to adjust his buttons. "I'm 18 and still under her wrath? tch. Curse this party, everything about It." he said curling up his fist.

"Hey! Be a little optimistic bro. It's your birthday and besides we brought you gifts" with this, Naruto brought out three presents.

_Shikamaru got him a set of custom made golf clubs, fresh from their engineering company; Kiba got him a silver watch, while Sasuke gave him a set of books from two of his favorite writers. Well, Sasuke only gave him the brochure since he'll send someone to bring the books to Neji's. (Just thought you might want to know.)_

"Thanks." Neji muttered as he tried to smile at his friend's comforts

"Where's yours Naruto?" Kiba asked looking up at Naruto's devilish grin with a hand on his cellphone.

"You'll see"

Soon enough, a scratch was heard from the speakers. The airy and sophisticated music was changed into a pop-rock style. Laser lights were lighted up and smoke filled the hall. The young ones cheered for this and danced their way to the center, leaving the older ones in shock and confusion.

The four stood there and watched the transformation of the room. They all looked at Naruto who was now tapping his foot with the beat of the sound.

"Naruto, you did this?" Kiba asked in amazement.

"Yup, my gift for Neji." He said grinning at his friends.

Neji burst out laughing at Naruto's mischief while he saw his mother shouting at the guests to stop this.

"You have to be ready for this Naruto." Shikamaru exclaimed, returning his mask to his face and crossing his arms as he saw Mrs. Hyuuga looking for Neji. Everyone followed Shikamaru's actions and tried to hide behind the masks just in time to meet an angry mother.

"Neji, what's the meaning of this?!" she muttered, pointing at the commotion behind them.

"a real party."

"a party? You call this a party? Our mansion's turning into a wild jungle!" she exclaimed turning scarlet.

"Look, this is _my_ party, and its _my_ birthday. I can do whatever I want!" Neji shouted.

His friends, just stood there and looked at him. Finally, Neji has broken his walls.

Neji, always silent and cool in his stature, is now flaring red with anger. This has never happened before as his friends can recall. Maybe it has something to do with being eighteen. Neji's turning into a real man: strong and independent.

"Neji!" her mother gasped, this is the first time she heard Neji raised his voice.

"You can't dictate my life from now on. I can make my own decisions. I'm not your little boy anymore."

Mrs. Hyuuga eyed his son, too much pain and shock started her tears to flow from her eyes. "Neji, how could you?…"

"I'm sorry…" he muttered, looking at her with pain in his eyes as he walks out. Kiba and Shikamaru curtly nodded to his mother as they followed him. While Sasuke and Naruto, removing their masks, stood there looking at how Neji's mother cry in pain.

Feeling guilty, Naruto approached Neji's mom and gave her a handkerchief. "Sorry for the mess Mrs. Hyuuga. It's actually my fault, please don't blame him."

Mrs. Hyuuga stared at Naruto as she dried her tears. "Just leave".

Naruto nodded and followed his friends.

"You should listen to your son." Sasuke suddenly exclaimed.

"Uchiha-sama"

"Try listening to him sometimes; ask what he really wants before its too late." With this, Sasuke left her and walked away.

Mrs. Hyuuga stared at the raven haired boy as he walked out. She looked down below as tears were flowing from her eyes."Neji..."

.

*************************************

Sasuke, walked away from all the dancing and the music. He knew somehow this party's going to end into something he'll regret. The last scene with his friend was disturbing him a lot as flashes of his past came to him again. He needed to relax and breathe for fresh air.

He walked along the great hallway, leading to a discarded space. Sasuke noticed some red draperies and he knew that the balcony they usually use was there. He walked towards it.

.

Seeing the view, he then placed his hands at the railings and looked at the whole of Konoha. Bright and warm lights illuminated at his onyx eyes, relaxing his eyes from the wild lights inside. Breathing some fresh air, he cleared his mind with thoughts of his past. His childhood memories were ringing inside of him again.

_Shouts were heard from the halls of a great mansion, a young boy peeped from his door as he heard his father and his older brother arguing. His mother was crying in a corner._

"_Itachi, if you leave, I will disinherit you and will no longer be a part of this clan." _

"_Then do it. I don't care." _

_Sasuke saw his brother drag up a suitcase walking away from his dad. _

_Itachi saw him and looked at him with a lot of pain in his eyes. Red like blood, he knew then that something is wrong. _

"_Take care Sasuke." He said._

That was the last time he saw or even heard about him. His brother has been gone for 7 years now and Sasuke has sworn he will find him again.

_---_

. "Aniki, where are you?" He sighed again.

.

Feeling this party is too much for him; Sasuke stood up, and stretched his arms.

He thought of his friends who are probably looking for him.

He gazed at the view lastly before he turned his heel, unbuttoning his shirt and his other hand shoved inside his pockets.

He was about to go out when he suddenly bumped into someone behind.

His hands caught a soft one; and a flowery scent filled his nose.

Then it just came up to him, his onyx eyes met emerald ones; beautiful emerald eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edited on march 27 2009

End of act 1!  
Thank you for reading!  
Rate and review!

Look out for act 2.

And feel free to view my other stories! :D


	2. act 2: Emerald

**AN:** Hi! This is my first Naruto fanfic here. Hope you like it.

**Summary: **They met. // He fell in love, she fell in love. // And yet, circumstances are tearing them apart. // He wants to keep her, she wants him. // When will they be together?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Naruto, but i do own the plot for this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ACT 2: Emerald

.

Emerald eyes stared at the mirror as she looked at her self one last time. Her long and pink hair was kept straight. Her hands traced a pink diamond clip and adjusted it on her hair. She was all set for this evening. It was her first party to attend after all, everything must be fine.

Wearing a simple white dress with little pink trimmings, she gazed at her mirror and twirled like a little ballerina. She was really excited to attend a party beyond the walls of their manor, especially if she's attending it with her friends.

She grabbed her phone and called her best friend. "Ino, I'm ready. You can pick me up now. Okay, bye!"

She closed her phone, picked up her purse and wore a cream coat. She made a few touches of make-up and slipped on her stiletto shoes before going out.

'_Just this night Sakura, just this night._' She said to her self as she took a deep breath and opened her bedroom door. Sakura has never disobeyed her parent's wishes and tonight, she'll be doing something she has never done before. Talk about breaking rules and lying to her parents; guilt has started to haunt her down.

Ever since she was a kid, she was taught to behave well. Ranging from how she should think, appeal, look and speak; for inside her, a blood of a Haruno dwells. The Haruno's are well respected and feared in the country, for power and wealth dominated in them. And with Sakura bearing that name, a perfect maiden must be seen.

.

Sakura was about to go downstairs when her mom blocked her at the hallway.

"Just where do you think you're going young lady?" her mother asked sternly.

"Uh, shopping with Ino." She said, gripping her purse tightly, she hates lying to her mother.

"This late? You can do it tomorrow."

"But mom it's not even 7, and... we just saw this evening special at the magazines. We can't miss it." Sakura pouted at her mom, hoping that would change her mind.

"No, your father won't allow it. It's too dangerous for you to go out at night." Her mother said, walking towards the master's wing. "Go back to your room."

"But mom… Ino's coming here with Ten-Ten. I can't just tell them shopping's over. And besides, I never asked you like this before. I've always been a good girl to you right?" Sakura said, hugging her mom's arm. "Please?"

"Sakura?"

She looked at her back and smiled at her best friends who just came. "Hi Ino, Hi Ten-Ten!"

"So, uh, are you coming?" asked a brown haired lady.

Sakura looked at her mom again and pouted. "Please mom?" Her mother eyed her and looked at the two ladies waiting for her.

"We'll take care of her. Don't worry ma'am" Ino said.

"Fine, only if your uncle will come with you."

"What?!" Sakura shouted.

"Yes he can come" Ino said, glaring her blue eyes at Sakura's.

"Good then" Sakura's mother said, as she retreated back to the left wing; probably getting her uncle about Sakura's little shopping trip tonight.

Frustrated and mad, Sakura dragged Ino inside her room with Ten-Ten following behind. "Why did you agree to her?" she sternly asked, her emerald eyes spurting out with fear.

"Oh come on." Ino said, playing with her polished nails. "We can just ditch him somewhere and go to the party. Besides, he's better than body guards."

"But I think that's too dangerous. He can go back here and tell Sakura's parents." Ten-Ten said who's also starting to feel a little scared.

"Don't worry, I already have a plan." The blond girl winked at her friends.

Just then, a knock was heard from the door.

"Sakura, are we going now?" it was his Uncle's voice.

"Uh, yes. Just having a last time check on our dresses."

"Dresses?"

"I meant old dresses. We'll be hunting for new ones tonight."

"Oh. Okay. I'll be waiting on you ladies at the porch."

"Okay."

"Sakura, what do you mean we are hunting for dresses tonight?" asked a confused Ten Ten.

"Duh? That's her excuse. Come on, we should leave now. The party is starting at exactly thirty minutes and we still need to ditch her Uncle off." Ino answered while dragging her friends out of the room.

.

.

Everyone was silent inside Yamanaka's Limo. Ten-Ten was looking outside while Sakura and Ino exchange glances as if doing some telepathic messages.

Sakura's uncle sat silently in his corner reading his orange book. Sakura looked at him as she made silent messages with Ino. She then sighed and decided to talk to him.

"Uncle Kakashi."

"Yeah?" he asked, his ash blond hair glittered at her when his face moved at her direction.

"uhm..." Sakura looked at Ino who mouthed 'go on'

"C-can you do me a favor of letting us go on our own?" Sakura softly ask.

"May I ask why?" he said returning his gaze to the book he's reading.

"Because-"

Just then a noise from a car motor was heard, taking her attention. A Silver Porsche passed them with a high speed, taking her speech from her uncle's hearing.

"Wow, they must be in a hurry" eyed Ten-Ten, as she eyed the Porsche now vanishing in her sight.

"tch, must be some airhead driving that car." Ino said, crossing her arms as she leaned back to her seat. She's now annoyed as someone interrupted her plan.

Kakashi smiled at Ino's speech. He then looked back at Sakura.

"You were saying?"

Sakura fidgeted her fingers, trying to avoid his uncle's stares. "Uh, I was asking if you can let us go on our own."

"Oh… that." Kakashi smiled, as he looked at his book again. "I'm not sure."

"Please Uncle." Sakura begged. "Besides, won't it be awkward for you to tag along with some teenage girls?"

Kakashi laughed at her as the three girls sat in confusion.

"Yes, that would be awkward. But still, I don't want to go home telling my sister that I left her only daughter outside their manor. And you don't have your body guards with you."

"That's easy!" Ino grinned. "You can just go somewhere and pretend you're with us."

"Easy to say." Kakashi sighed and looked at his window. "But you all know that Haruno's have eyes we cannot see. And besides, why are you girls so eager to go alone? It's just shopping."

Sakura looked at her best friends nervously.

"Is there something you want to tell me…? Sakura?"

Sakura gulped and looked at Ino. Ino, on the other hand looked at her helplessly.

They were defeated.

Meanwhile, Ten-Ten looked at her friends, she cannot take it anymore so she blurted the secret out.

"Ten Ten!" shouted Sakura and Ino.

"I'm sorry, can't take it. And besides, he may understand us." She defended.

Sakura looked at her uncle who just sat there, reading his book, as if he heard nothing at all. "Uncle…"

Kakashi sighed and looked at his niece. His eyes were hinting seriousness now.

"Sakura, I do understand what you feel; but you know it might be dangerous for you."

"But uncle, it's only tonight."

_1…_

"Just do it Sakura."

_2…_

"Uncle..."

_3…_

"It's for your own good."

Her bubble burst out

"But it's only a party! What's dangerous about it?! What?! Like someone might kidnap me, kill me?" she spat out, feeling fed-up and irritated now.

"We're only trying to protect you."

"You guys were always saying that to me. I'm old enough to take care of my self." Sakura shouted, as tears were now forming in her emerald eyes. "But nothing's happening! This is too much and I can't handle it."

Sakura was in rage right now as both her friends were silently gazing at her. His uncle looked at her with blank stares and Sakura can't help but feel mad at him. She always asks her parents why they always say those words, where in fact, they never tell her the reasons why. And tonight, she wanted to clear it out.

"Ino, stop the car."

"What?!" Ino suddenly asked, surprised at her friend's words.

"Just do what I say!" Sakura said, shouting at her friend who immediately told his driver to stop.

Sakura opened the door as the cold air swept her long pink hair. Her pale face illuminated under the street light, showing nothing but pain.

"Sakura, If you leave-"

"I don't care!" she said to his uncle, her eyes were now filled with tears.

"Sakura! wait! We're coming too."

Sakura took a cab with her friends tagging along. Kakashi, on the other hand, was left inside the car, leaning at his seat and sighing to himself.

"This is why I never liked how they brought her up."

.

.

Sakura cried herself in Ino's arms. "Why do they always lock me up? Don't they care about how I feel?" she sobbed. "I hate my Family, I hate being a Haruno!"

"Sakura, they're only protecting you." Ino whispered to her.

"yeah, they're just worried for you." Ten-Ten said; rubbing Sakura's back.

"Just because I'm their daughter? It's too much." Sakura desperately asked. She's feeling helpless, not knowing what to do. Her friends did nothing but to hug her as they try to comfort her.

Just then, their cab halted with a loud screech; motioning everyone towards the front.

"What the hell!" Ino shouted, trying to position back.

"A limousine just stopped right in front of us." Said a scared taxi driver who just thought they were going to crash with the car.

Their door opened, and Sakura sat up looking at his uncle's kind face, reaching a hand to her. "Sakura…"

"No!" she shouted shoving his hand away. "Go away!"

Kakashi just sighed as he looked at his sobbing niece.

"You know, if you kept on crying, the guests might think of you as an old lady dressed in a teenage dress."

"What?" she said, looking up at her uncle's smiling face.

"You do want to look nice in that party right?" Kakashi smiled.

upone hearing those words, Sakura's eyes lit up. She was overjoyed by his uncle's words that she just hugged him right there.

He hugged her back.

No words can ever express what Sakura is feeling right now.

.

"That's why you're my favorite uncle." She said while Kakashi led her back to the limousine.

"But I'm your only uncle Sakura."

"I know…" Sakura giggled as she took her seat inside.

.

.

********************************

The limousine stopped in front of a huge gate with a red swirl like fire symbol on the sides. Trees covered the whole compound along its great walls; they were now entering the Hyuuga's property. The gates opened for them. Soon enough, loud music, people chattering and noises from clattering of glasses, plates and utensils were heard, they were in a huge party.

"I'll be coming back at midnight." Kakashi said

"Okay, but where are you going?"

"At some friend's house." Kakashi smiled at her. "See you later and be safe."

"I will" Sakura smiled at him. "Thank you uncle."

Kakashi just waved at her as he walked back to the limo.

"See, I told you he'll understand." Ten-Ten said as she dragged them inside.

"oh really? You're the one who-"Ino said, crossing her arms at Ten-Ten.

"Just stop okay?" Sakura then said. "I'm finally free and we're already here. Can't we just forget what happened?"

"Fine. Hey, I think they're announcing the celebrator!" Ino said, wearing her mask. Her friends did the same thing as they made their way inside.

"Where is Hinata anyway? She's the one who invited us." Sakura whispered as all the noises stopped.

"I don't know. Everyone's wearing masks; it's not easy to find her." Ten-Ten said, looking at everyone.

.

Mrs. Hyuuga's voice rang out through the halls as she announces his son. The girls followed a figure walking out. He was wearing a cream tux while his long brown hair was neatly tied behind his back.

"Wow… he's cute, but he's a bit sad though." muttered Ten-Ten as she looked at the pale eyed boy.

"Is he Hinata's brother?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Nope, a cousin I think."

"Oh…"

.

As soon as Mrs. Hyuuga stopped talking, the party resumed and everyone gathered to greet and shake hands with the celebrator. The three gave their greetings to the celebrator when Hinata came. The celebrator was soon joined by a group of boys, probably his friends. Sakura eyed them at the corner of her eyes; she can see that they're comforting him a bit.

"Hinata-chan!" Ten-Ten shouted as soon as she saw a raven haired girl with same pale eyes as the celebrator. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure…" Hinata said as she was led to a corner by an excited Ten-Ten.

"Probably asking about the guy" Ino whispered.

"Probably." Sakura grinned, looking back at her friends.

.

****************************

All of them were having a good time. They were enjoying each other's company, talking gossips, fashion and other things. Soon enough, a scratch was heard from the speakers. The sophisticated music was changed into a pop-rock style. Laser lights were lighted up and smoke filled the hall. The young ones cheered for this and danced their way to the center, leaving the older ones in shock and confusion.

The girls stood there and watched the transformation of the room.

"This is the real party!" Ino said, shouting like the others. "Come on, let's dance!" She said, dragging up her friends to the center which is now starting to fill up with dancing people.

"Wait, Ino!" Sakura shouted. Everyone was charging to the center and she was separated from her friends. She was being pushed by a lot of dancing people. Sakura saw the host yelling at his son and a group of boys. She ignored this, what's important is to find her friends. She removed her mask as she tried to look at everyone, but it was difficult for her, and laser lights are not helping her either

"Ino!" she shouted at them. But then, she saw some odd-looking guys in a black suit. This was too familiar for her. "_No way, Dad's bodyguards!"_

Sakura was panicking now, she needed to hide. She took her phone out and called her uncle. "Uncle? No, Dad's bodyguards are here. I think they found out. No, I'm okay. Just take me home. Okay."

She walked fast as she tried to look for some place to hide. Sakura looked back again, one of the guards saw her and she needed to act fast. She looked everywhere again and roamed around the abandoned hallway. She looked again and spotted some red draperies and thought that she can hide behind them.

She ran towards it, but then she bumped into someone. Her hands caught a strong arm.

And then, without knowing it, her emerald eyes were staring at onyx ones.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

end of Act 2!  
watch out for Act 3.

Thank you for reading!

reviews are highly appreciated.


	3. act 3: Onyx met Emerald

**AN:** Hi! this is my first fanfic here. Hope you like it.

**Summary: **They met. // He fell in love, she fell in love. // And yet, circumstances are tearing them apart. // He wants to keep her, she wants him. // When will they be together?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Naruto, but i do own the plot for this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Act 3: Onyx met Emerald

.

.

_His onyx eyes traced her beautiful pink hair as it danced with the rhythm of the wind, her emerald eyes sparkling like a star under night sky. Her face, so gentle and delicate, gazed at him. He felt her soft hands to his own, and that slight contact with her skin brought shivers to his spine. Her lips, her face, her white skin, her body; everything was perfect for him. She was so beautiful that he felt his stomach turned at this breath-catching sight. Emotions suddenly rushed into him and he detests the fact that he cannot control it._

.

_Her emerald eyes looked at his onyx ones. His eyes were dark and mysterious as the night sky, and yet something tells her that deep inside, a gentle and delicate being hides. His handsome face, pale as the moon, looked at her. She felt his strong and firm hands against her own, and that contact made thousands of butterflies dance within her. His scent, his face, his eyes, his lips, his being; everything was too good for her. And he was drowning her to a pool of emotions._

.

They just stood there, staring at each other's eyes. It was completely weird, for both have felt something behind those eyes. It's as if they've seen it before, as if they've known it for a long time.

.

.

Sakura was the first one who gained her senses back; she looked behind only to find those guys looking for her. Sasuke noticed it too and he grabbed her hand, leading her to the railings where an old ladder they used to climb down was attached.

But it was too late; Sasuke can hear those men opening the door's knob. He quickly looked at Sakura and stared at those pleading eyes. "I'm sorry for this" he whispered.

.

The door suddenly opened, and the guards saw Sasuke kissing a white dressed maiden, her hair and face well hidden behind his shadows.

"Do you mind?" Sasuke said, his eyes flashing in anger.

"Uuh… we thou-"

"Go away." Sasuke said sternly.

The guards backed away and left him, fear engulfed their being as they saw those crimson eyes looking at them.

Sasuke sighed and looked at the girl, his eyes turned back to normal. She was blushing mad and her face is in full shock. "y-you kissed me." Sakura said, stuttering to what had just happened.

"It's the first thing I thought. I'm sorry." Sasuke said, looking away with a slight blush on his face, feeling guilty to what he did.

Yes, it was really the first thing he thought of; her lips were enchanting him that his mind went blank, and his actions are not controlled anymore. And tonight, when his lips have touched hers, he just started to loose control. It was the very first time he felt that kind of feeling and he was delirious that he was acting differently from his old self.

.

A blushing Sakura turned to the city's view, her pink hair flying against the wind. "I-It's okay, you saved me anyway." Her eyes fluttered and then, not knowing it, tears started to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She said, laughing a little as she wipes her tears away. "I was just surprised and-"

"Here." Sasuke said, giving her his handkerchief.

Sakura smiled as she muffled her thanks.

"Hn."

Sasuke looked at the Sakura as she dried her tears. He suddenly felt sorry for her, kissing a complete stranger might have shocked her very much. It was not a really great plan if you'll ask him. And he hated the fact that just because of her, his mind went blank for thinking a better one.

.

They just stood there in silence, watching the whole of Konoha. Lights from the city illuminated in their eyes. Sasuke eyed the girl at the corner of his eyes. He can't help but to feel protective of her, though he doesn't even know the reason why.

She was so delicate and her eyes utter pain.

_He just needs to protect her._

_._

"Who are they?" Sasuke suddenly said.

Sakura looked at him before gazing back to the view, she was a little surprised by his sudden questioning. "They were my family's guards. They wanted to bring me back home."

"They didn't know you're here. Am I right?"

This time, she gazed back at him again. His eyes were staring at her, as if it was talking to her, as if it was comforting her, as if he knew everything about her. And she trusted him right there.

"Yes." She said, returning the same look to him. "I went here alone with my friends. I just want to have a free time." She took a deep breath and smiled bitterly. "For once, I wanted to be a normal girl." she answered again, and tears started to form once again as she say those words. Because for her; it's a drug that causes her so much pain.

She looked back and stared at the view, trying to hide her sad eyes from him. "Just for this night, I wanted to feel free. Free from their name and free from their chains…" finally, tears flowed down her cheeks.

Sasuke looked at the view, "Its funny how people always talk about freedom…" he said, sighing to himself. Memories from his older brother are haunting him again and its giving him pain.

"You're looking for it too, aren't you?" Sakura suddenly asked, looking at his pained face.

Sasuke glanced at her, noticing her beautiful eyes filled with tears. He was in pain and yet those eyes were enthralling him. He didn't even recognize that he allowed himself to sink with this sudden feeling. She was driving him mad that he started to loose control again.

"How can you-?" he suddenly stopped when she unexpectedly touched his face.

"It's your eyes… they're in pain."

He looked at her biting his lips as his bangs made shadows and hid his eyes. "Why can you see through me?" he whispered, leaning closely to her.

"I-I don't know." She said looking straight at him.

Sasuke looked at her as he touched her hands and gripping it. His other hand touched her cheek and dried her tears. "Is it because your eyes are same with me?"

"Maybe…" she breathed out. She was drowning in his feelings.

"What can you see?" he asked again while his body, his face, his eyes and his lips were now so close with hers.

"Pain…

Sadness…

Loneliness…

Hatred…" She breathed out again, feelings were overflowing inside her.

"What else can you see?" He asked again, feeling every rhythm of her breathing, for her scent is calling him. She was driving him crazy.

"Everythi-"

He didn't even bother to finish her words, as once again, his lips captured hers.

.

_He kissed her tenderly and passionately; _

_As if she's the only one who can bring his fears and his pain away. _

_As if she was his only life, _

_And his only reason to live_

.

_She kissed him back,_

_She kissed him as if he's the only real thing in her life_

_As if he's the only one she cared, _

_As if he was her life,_

_Her reason to live_

_._

Their lips matched perfectly, as if they have known them for a long time; as if they have done it before.

.

_Their kisses,_

_Their touch,_

_It was all too familiar._

_Was it lust?_

_Was it attraction?_

_No,_

_It was love._

_A forgotten love._

.

Yes it was too fast. But for them, it just felt like they were reuniting again; back into being one.

No one knows why they were feeling this; it's just too familiar that they let their selves to sink in.

To sink with this feeling called love.

.

.

***********************************

They stood there in silence, both arms wrapped around each other as the moon light shines above them. It was a heavenly paradise, as the couple enjoyed each other's company in a warm silence.

Sakura breathed under his cologne, when she suddenly giggled at his chest.

"What?" Sasuke said, as curiosity entered him.

"I just find it funny." Sakura said, smiling at him.

"What's funny?"

"Us."

Sasuke's brows knitted as he looked at her dumbfounded.

"We don't even know each other's name and we just started kissing."

Sasuke smirked at her. "Well I'm sorry, I thought it was a mutual feeling" Sasuke answered while he stood up straight to face her.

"It is, it's just that-"

Sasuke smirked and looked at her. Sakura returned it and looked at his playful eyes as she raises one of her brows.

"Then I'll be a better gentleman then, and properly introduce myself to my fair lady." He said; kissing her hand as Sakura blushingly smiled at him.

"Then do introduce yourself, my Lord. And properly, as you wish." Sakura bowed, giggling at his speeches. She was undeniably seeing him very cute when he curtly bowed and kissed her hand. He reminded her of princes from fairy books she have read as a child.

Sasuke smiled at her. "Well to start with, my name's Sas-"

His speech was cut off when a man suddenly opened the balcony's door. The man looked at the couple and stared at Sasuke.

"Uncle Kakashi" Sakura gasped, as she saw his ash blond-haired uncle looking furious and worried.

"We're going home Sakura" he said, taking her arms from Sasuke and dragging her out. Sakura did nothing but to look at Sasuke who was now vanishing from her sight.

"Sakura…"

That was the only word he said, when shock and fear strike him like a bolt of lightning.

Sasuke followed them while Sakura was being hurriedly dragged by his uncle. "Sakura!" he shouted. She stopped and looked at him with those loving eyes before she was hastily dragged again by his uncle.

_._

_He needs her._

_She needs him._

.

He made his way to the hall but people were blocking his view as he tried to follow her.

The darkness, the people around him; he felt everyone's trying to block him away from her.

.

_To block them,_

_Again_

_._

Sasuke looked around, until he saw a flash of pink hair.

.

_No,_

_He won't allow it_

_Never will he allow it again_

_._

He made his way out of the crowd and he finally saw her. She was being lead to a black car while she was gazing behind, looking for him.

He was about to run and stop them when Naruto blocked him.

"Teme, there you-. Hey, where are you going?" Naruto said, when his best friend ignored him and runs towards the driveway.

"No!" Sasuke shouted, Naruto ran to him.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered as he looked at the now fading outline of the black car. He clenched his fist. "Sakura…"

Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulders while he stayed at his stature looking at the dark road the car has passed. His eyes were covered in shadows, and once again in pain. But this time, it was more severe, as if half of him was gone.

"Teme, what's happening?" Naruto asked, looking at his friend worriedly.

"…"

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked again.

Sasuke didn't answer and instead, he just walked away from him.

"Fine, ignore me…" Naruto said, shrugging at his friend's sudden attitude. "What's this?" Naruto said as he noticed something shiny before his feet. He picked it up. "Hey teme! Look what I found," he shouted, showing him a pink diamond clip.

"_Sakura" _He thought, while he carefully took it from Naruto.

"Teme, are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick." Naruto said, as Sasuke stared at the clip.

"I- I just want to go home." He said, gripping Sakura's clip on his clenched hands.

"O-okay"

.

.

The whole ride was silent as Sasuke's gloomy aura influenced them. The four was left to look at him staring blankly at the clip in his hands.

Sasuke was very pale as if someone just died, his breathing was heavy and he earned nothing but worried glances by his friends.

"Urgghh!!! I can't take this anymore!" Naruto shouted. Everyone looked at him aside from Sasuke.

"Naruto, shut up." Shikamaru bellowed at the front seat.

"No!" he said, then he swiftly took the clip away from Sasuke.

"Give it back!" Sasuke growled.

"Naruto, just give it back to him." said a nervous Kiba, getting Sasuke mad is definitely not a good idea for him.

"Tell me what's happening first Teme, then I'll give it back to you" said a hard-headed Naruto, he was still gripping the clip raising it far from Sasuke's reach.

"Don't make me …" Sasuke growled back again. His eyes were now slowly changing.

"No! huh?"

Naruto looked beside him as Neji's annoyed face met him. Neji was now holding the clip in his hands. "Give it a rest Naruto."

He was about to give it to Sasuke when he noticed something. "Is this a… crest?" He asked, looking at the back of the clip.

Sasuke took it from him and eyed it himself.

"What crest? What crest?" Naruto asked, forgetting that he was mad at Sasuke.

.

********************************

.

Sakura fidgeted at her seat, as she kept on looking behind her.

"Sakura, settle down." Kakashi said, looking at her niece behind his book.

"Uncle, I need to go back." She said, looking behind again.

"You can't, your parents already know."

"But…"

"Sakura…"

"…"

She gazed at her window looking at the moon. She was feeling disappointed at the same time sad. It was her first time to cherish that kind of feeling with someone; and suddenly, by just a snap, he was gone. She didn't even have the chance to hear his name.

Kakashi shut his book close as he looked at his teary-eyed niece.

"Sakura, why are you talking to that boy?"

Sakura looked at him, "you know him?" Sakura asked, she was surprised and yet happy enough to know that maybe his uncle knows his whereabouts.

"Fair enough…" Kakashi said bluntly.

Sakura's eyes sparkled with joy. "Really?"

"Yes, his name is Sasuke."

"_Sasuke…"_ Sakura mentally said, smiling at her self upon hearing his name.

Kakashi looked at his niece's smile.

"Sakura, don't talk to him again."

"What?" Sakura asked, taken aback by his uncle's words as he was looking at her with a sober face.

"Don't talk to him nor be near him again"

"Why? He's not doing anything bad to me." Sakura said, defending him.

"This is for your own good Sakura."

"But uncle…"

."Sakura, he's Uchiha Sasuke. He's the heir of the Uchiha's. "

"_No…" _

Sakura turned white, as her eyes cried in pain and shock.

.

********************************

.

They looked at it and noticed a relief of a solid circle surrounded by a round line.

"Do you recognize it Sasuke?" Neji asked as he looked at Sasuke. His onyx eyes were now crimson red.

"Hn."

"It's the Haruno family's symbol" Neji finally said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

end of act 3!  
thank you for reading!

reviews are highly appreciated!

look out for act 4.

**A.N.: and if anyone's wondering.**

Kiba left his convertible at Neji's place and decided to go with his friends.

The pink diamond clip looked almost like this (the link is on the profile). only the gems are real pink diamonds, and the center has its base engraving the Haruno symbol at the back.


	4. act 4: And they Collide

**AN:** Hi there! sorry about earlier. it seems I've uploaded the wrong document, and some of it were not yet done. Anyway, I've managed to changed it. so here it goes!

**Overview: **He met her in a party. // He fell in love, she fell in love. // And yet, circumstances are tearing them apart. // He wants to keep her, she wants him. // When will they be together?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Naruto, but i do own the plot for this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ACT IV: And They Collide**

Water ran down his pale body as he stood on the shower stall with both hands leaning against the tiled walls. Hot steam encircled around him, dancing rhythmically with his heavy breathing.

He ran his finger on his raven hair and fidgeted his head upward; water ran down his closed eyes, his cheeks and his lips.

His eyes shot open.

Bright lights, a flash of pink and a warm feeling against his lips disturbed him again.

He curled up his fist and pounded the wall, his onyx eyes turned blood in color.

_._

_Blood_

_Pain_

_Hatred_

_Suffering_

.

"Why can't I stop thinking about you?" he breathed out, making a warm cloud against his steaming surrounding.

.

.

*****************************

"Teme, are you there?" Naruto shouted behind his friend's bedroom door. He was banging it loudly that irritated his best friend, so Sasuke looked at the door and stood up.

Sasuke, now fully dressed, opened the door and saw all his friends looking at him.

Naruto stood there, blinking at him; Shikamaru, with hands crossed, leaned on the wall; while Kiba and Neji just stood there, eyeing at him in a questionable way.

"What?" Sasuke spat out, seeing that no one dared to speak. He was seriously wearing his 'very annoyed' look. Well, you know what it means when he's wearing that look, it's either give him a reasonable excuse or prepare yourself into something you'll never forget. Everyone knew that, so they all waited for Naruto to answer, he's the one who started it anyway.

Naruto gulped, realizing Sasuke's in a bad mood. "Those clothes…" he said, pointing at Sasuke. "Don't tell me you're not coming to school again."

"I'm not coming, so get the hell out of here." Sasuke said sternly, closing the door at them.

"Hey…" Neji suddenly said as he stopped the door from closing. "Have you forgotten? Today's the joint ceremony."

"So?" Sasuke coldly said.

"As the son of the owner, you're obliged to speak for the ceremony on behalf of him. Everyone's expecting you."

Sasuke looked at him with eyes wearing a different air.

_._

_Disgust_

_Sorrow_

_Pain_

.

"I don't care…"

"What?" Naruto said, surprised at his friend's words, as if he was listening to someone else. Different from the considerate and responsible Sasuke he knew well.

~A very different Uchiha Sasuke.

.

When Sasuke's brother and former chief successor, Itachi, left their family; all the responsibilities were given to Sasuke's shoulder. At a very young age, his Father, Fugaku Uchiha, trained him to be the next successor of the Uchiha group – a strong and admirable company who covers a lot of fields in the business world. Some of it controls the the busy line of hotels, electronics, air transportation and other international travel related industries. A powerful company, famed for its people, richness and success not only in Japan but around the world.

Sasuke, to be acclaimed by his father and to help his mother forget his brother's absence, has always done his very best. Always ranking first in his class and at the same time working and helping at his father's company; Sasuke has grown into a responsible, smart and respectable young man, which is eventually the reason why he was admired by everyone. He has never failed a single order his father would give him, despite the fact that his father still desires his brother to succeed them.

.

Naruto stared at his best friend as the latter glared at them from the door, he just couldn't believe that he was talking to Sasuke. "But…"

"I said I don't care. I'm not coming." He shouted, finally closing the door to his friends.

.

"I told you." Shikamaru said, putting both hands on his pockets and straightening up to leave the place.

"Wait… that's it? We're leaving?" Kiba asked; looking at Naruto whose face was a little pale because of worry.

"At least we tried." Neji answered, trailing behind Shikamaru who was now a good distance behind them. "We better tell the director he's not coming."

"Fine" Kiba said, scratching his head.

"What's happening to him?" Naruto suddenly said, stopping on his tracks.

Everyone looked back at him.

"What's happening to him?" He asked; his blue eyes directed at them.

Sasuke's been acting unusual for weeks now. Whenever his friends went looking for him, he was out somewhere else. They called him on his phone, left messages in his office, and wait for him at school; but he never answered anything of it. He was just gone missing for almost two weeks and no one knows where he went or what he does. This leaves Naruto in deep distress for his best friend.

.

Shikamaru sighed. "He's emotionally unstable."

Neji looked at Shikamaru and slightly laughed, "That's a good one Shikamaru."

"I thought so too…" he gazed back and lazily walked out of the manor's foyer.

"Err… what exactly does he mean by that?" Kiba asked. He received nothing but a firm look and a shout of "are you guys coming or not?" from Neji.

Kiba looked at Naruto who looked back too.

"Don't ask me. I don't even know what he means" Naruto sighed "But why would Shika say that? Does he mean something's bugging Sasuke?"

"I don't know…" Kiba shrugged.

.

.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was left on his room. He was lying on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling when suddenly, a knock was heard again.

Sasuke ignored it, he's thinking so many things right now; and to be distracted again will not help him out.

"Go away" he shouted.

"Sasuke-bocchama…" said a deep voice, "you're father wants to talk to you. He's on the phone right now."

Sasuke sighed and stared at the phone on his bed side table. "Fine…" he mumbled.

Standing up, Sasuke grabbed the phone. "Otousan…"

.

.

.

Four young people stood in front of Konoha Gakuen's assembly hall. It was packed with students. As soon as they entered, all eyes went directly at them. Whispers and silent conversations filled the hall as the four took their seats near the stage.

"I guess they're all wondering why Sasuke's not with us." Kiba said.

"I'm worried for him, he's acting strangely." Naruto said, looking at Sasuke's empty seat.

"Relax; he's just on his gloomy days. He'll be fine." Kiba said patting Naruto's back.

"I guess…" Naruto sighed.

"Anyway, what's up with all this gathering?" Kiba said, changing the topic.

"Today's the joint ceremony of Konoha Gakuen with Keito International School." Neji said, looking at his laptop.

"Keito International School, is that the all girl's school at the east side of Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Shikamaru answered lazily, "but I don't know why they're coming."

"What I know is…" Neji added, "As part of their school anniversary, their board of directors decided to team up with Konoha Gakuen, and spend their remaining school days with us before summer vacation. I think they want to at least try a normal co-ed school life"

"For a month?!" Kiba gleefully exclaimed. "Wow!"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru annoyingly said. "Women are nothing but headaches for men. Besides, of all the things they could think of for their school anniversary, why choose on partnering with some all-boys school?"

"Oh… just shut-up will yah?!" Kiba said, ignoring Shikamaru beside him.

"You're that excited?" Neji asked Kiba as he continued to type something on his laptop.

"Duh! Girls are coming here! Girls!!!" Kiba said, emphasizing on the word girls. "That doesn't happen always you know? Wow… girls coming to school, that would be the luckiest month of my life." He said; grinning at himself and imagining things he would do when that day comes.

.

Now Kiba was telling Naruto all his plans when he suddenly stopped as the hall's s entrance burst open. Female students stood at the great hall, their red-striped skirt fluttering against their legs. With hairs of different colors and beautiful fair skins, the students of Konoha Gakuen couldn't help but to stare and admire these beautiful princesses who just got out of their castle.

"I must say, they're all beautiful." Naruto said, looking at the girls who started to walk to their seats in a neat line. "…and properly mannered."

"Now you're speaking my language Naruto!" Kiba grinned as he looked at all the girls with a devious smile on his face.

Both Shikamaru and Neji sighed at Kiba's excited and gleaming face when soon enough, the lights on the hall dimmed leaving only the stage with lights. The director of Konoha Gakuen stood in front and welcomed them in an opening remark.

After all the greetings, and exchanging of speeches from both schools, the time came for the son of Fugaku Uchiha to speak.

"It's your turn." Shikamaru said, motioning Neji to stand up.

"So Neji's replacing him huh?" Kiba said, looking at Neji who walked towards the stage.

"He's the student council vice-president, it's typical for him to cover up Sasuke." Shikamaru said.

Meanwhile, Neji has finally reached the backdoor stage entrance when he suddenly met a familiar face.

"Sasuke?" he said, looking at the boy in front of him.

"Hn."

"Changed your mind?" Neji asked, while he looked at Sasuke who was now adjusting his buttons.

Sasuke didn't answer him; instead, he turned his back to enter the stage. "Anyway, thank you for covering me up." Sasuke said, stopping his heels and gazing back at Neji. "But I think I'll never be able to loose these responsibilities." He finally said, curling his fist inside his pockets. _"At least there's no chance for her to see me again…"_

Neji sighed as he looked at Sasuke's features now walking at the podium. "You just want your father to be happy. We all know that."

.

.

Sakura absentmindedly stared at the stage. Apparently, she was sitting at the great halls of Konoha Gakuen but her mind was lingering far off its walls. She sighed, when she remembered that night again: His lips on her, his hands on her waist, his scent, his eyes; everything about him was encircling inside her head. She sees nothing but him, Uchiha Sasuke.

She snapped back to herself again when everyone clapped around her. She stared at the stage and saw a boy walking towards the podium. His hair was raven in color, his body- tall, firm and perfectly toned, moved in cadence as he walked. Sakura stared at him again, this time, in full attention.

"Good morning everyone, I, Uchiha Sasuke…"

Her eyes widened in shock, the man she was just thinking awhile ago was now standing in front of her. Sakura fidgeted and stared at the only face her heart longed for to see.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

"…Sasuke, on behalf of my father-…" Sasuke stopped as he saw a very familiar face. Her pink hair, her porcelain skin and her whole being was all too familiar for him. He gazed at her beautiful face, towards her beautiful emerald eyes only to find that it was staring back at him in shock and in the verge of tears.

"Uchiha-sama, please continue…"

Sasuke looked at the director on his side then to Sakura again. He sighed heavily to himself and continued his speech.

All this time, as Sasuke talked, his gaze never left Sakura's face. As if she was the only person he's talking with. Sakura as well, was silently staring at him. Her face was a bit stained with a few droplets of tears but her eyes were now speaking of full happiness. She was happy to finally see him again. After all, it has been weeks since they first met and shared their first kiss.

.

_Both hearts were aching to see each other again._

_Just like before_

.

Everyone clapped their hands after his speech and stood up to prepare their selves. The ceremony has finally ended and its time to proceed for the deliberation for the students of Keito International School; which means, they will be distributed to respected classes.

.

All were moving in every direction except for one girl. Her eyes gazed at different direction, looking at one boy she longed to see and speak.

"Sakura, come on. Sensei's showing us our room." Ino said, glancing at Sakura who just stood there.

"Can't I stay here a little longer?"

"Why?" Ino returned, placing one of her hands on her waist and eyed her best friend suspiciously.

"uhm… nothing, I just want to stay."

"Lame excuse! You're coming with me." Ino said, grabbing Sakura's hand and leading her to their other classmates.

.

.

"Teme! Glad you made it." Naruto grinned, greeting a pale looking boy who gazed at his surrounding.

"What's wrong? Checking up on girls too?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke ignored them and just continued looking up at everyone in the hall. He looked at all the lines those Keito girls are going in to. Finally, he spotted the one; Sasuke then eagerly walked towards it.

"Hey, where are you going?" Naruto shouted, "Teme!"

Sasuke's friends followed him as he walked towards Sakura's group.

.

"Sakura…"

Sakura looked back, only to find her self staring at Sasuke's onyx eyes. She was dazzled, perplexed and stoic at her spot. She wanted to hug and kiss him badly but she remained standing and gazing at his handsome face.

Ino grabbed her arm and shoved Sakura away from him. "Sakura, he's an Uchiha." She whispered while looking very sternly at Sasuke. "Come on."

"Wait Ino…"

"No! You'll get in trouble if you talk to him." Ino said, grasping Sakura and leading her away from Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped Sakura by grasping her other arm. "I just want to talk to her."

Sakura looked at Sasuke's serious face then to Ino's pale one. She removed her hand from Ino's and looked at her with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry Ino, I wanted to talk to him too".

Sasuke took her hand and lead her away, leaving his friends and Sakura's best friend staring at them - flabbergasted.

"Can someone tell me what exactly is happening?" Naruto asked looking confused at the scene he just saw.

"Baka! She's the girl" Shikamaru annoyingly said.

"What girl?" Kiba added, looking confused like Naruto.

Neji sighed as he looked at the two. "Isn't it obvious? Sasuke likes that girl."

"What?!" Ino shouted; everyone looked at their backs to stare at her.

"Uchiha Sasuke likes Sakura? You have got to be kidding me."

The boys ignored her.

"I didn't know that." Naruto said, shocked to what he just heard. "He didn't even tell me."

("How did they meet anyway?" Ino asked them again, but was only ignored again.)

"Well it looks like he didn't plan on telling us about it." Shikamaru answered, ignoring Ino's continuing questions at them.

("Where are they going?")

"Until today…"

("Hey! Answer me.")

"So that's the reason why he's acting weird and all?" Kiba asked

"I guess…" Shikamaru returned.

"That clip from the party, the girl owns it? She's a Haruno?" Naruto asked again, remembering how protective and angry Sasuke was when he took it from him.

("Am I talking to a wall? Hello there?")

"Yes, that's why he's going ballistic that night." Neji answered back. ". Man, why are you guys so slow with these things."

("Where – is - Sakura?")

"It's not a math problem okay? It's different." Naruto defended back.

Shikamaru crossed his arm and lazily exclaimed: "whatever"

"Will someone answer me here?!" Ino finally shouted, she was feeling exasperated since these 'annoying boys', as she put it, ignores her concerned questions about her best friend.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. No doubt, Ino's really mad now.

"You, you're Hinata's cousin right? Tell me where that Uchiha took Sakura." She said, pointing at Neji's face.

"Pointing at someone is rude." Shikamaru said.

Ino looked at Shikamaru, her eyebrows raised and a hand on her hip. "Isn't ignoring someone who's asking you questions rude?"

"Whatever."

Ino's facial expression twitched; her limit is beyond reached and all she wanted to do is to strangle this pineapple head to death.

"You…urgh!!!" Ino stomped her feet. "Fine, I'll look for them myself!" she then walked away from the group and led her way to where the last couple went.

"As I've said, women are troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, looking at Ino.

"Who is she anyway?" Kiba asked. "She's hot, but too noisy"

Neji sighed and opened his laptop. "She's Yamanaka Ino, daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka. Their clan is famous for practicing Ikebana for centuries. They used to do it in the Imperial courts and teaching it to other noble people. According to the data, they have established a lot of ikebana schools; it has even reached other countries too. "

"Wow, how did you get those data?" Naruto asked with wide eyes and a grin on his face, he was impressed on how Neji got such information.

"Easy, I asked one of our private investigators to send me information about the Keito students." Neji said coolly.

"What for?" Naruto asked once again.

"Who cares?!" Kiba bellowed, rolling his eyes at Naruto. He then excitedly clasped Neji's shoulder and whispered: "Can you get me information on all the girls of Keito? Like their favorite food, vital stats…"

WHACK!  
"Ow! What the hell Shikamaru?!"

"Instead of getting information about those silly girls, why don't we start looking for Sasuke?"

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed. "I want him to straighten things up."

"Fine" Kiba answered, rubbing the spot where Shikamaru had hit him.

"But wait," Naruto said, stopping hi heels. "Should we interrupt his talk with that girl?"

"Nice point, we'll talk to him after he finished talking to that girl." Neji returned.

"What's her name again, is it Sakura?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, Haruno Sakura." Shikamaru answered back.

"Oh…" Kiba said, as all of them started to walk to where the couple last went. "She's beautiful though, no wonder Sasuke's been captivated and attracted to her. She looks too fragile and lovely."

"Hey, back-off Kiba. Sakura is Teme's girl." Naruto said; a bit annoyed with Kiba's remarks.

"I knew that, I'm just saying my opinion about her. Hitting on my friends' girls would be the last thing I'll ever think of." Kiba said defensively.

"Good"

"But Naruto isn't Sakura a Haruno? What's going to happen to them?" He asked; looking bit remorse. "Sasuke's an Uchiha and their families have been on a feud for decades."

"I know, maybe that's why Teme's really troubled." Naruto answered back.

"That's true. And basing on how he acts, I think he doesn't only like Sakura, he's in love with her." Neji added.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, where are we going?" Sakura asked; walking briskly as Sasuke lead her somewhere while firmly holding her hand against his own.

"Where we can talk privately and no one's going to interrupt us again." He answered back, taking a few glances at her and around him.

.

Sasuke lead her to the school's greenhouse. Opening it, Sakura was greeted by a luscious crop of greens and flowers, and their lovely scent filled the great dome of glasses. Her eyes feasted on its water features where a beautiful fountain is fixed on the center and is surrounded by smaller ones. Trees, shrubs and flowering plants filled the whole place, creating different hues of delight to anyone who may see.

Everything is silent as the two walked inside; their footsteps and the running of water are the only things you can hear amongst this little paradise.

"It's beautiful…" Sakura whispered, smiling at all the lovely things she is seeing.

"I'm glad you like it." Sasuke answered back, walking beside her. "This is where I usually stay at school, whenever I wanted to think…" he sighed. "Or to be alone…"

Sakura looked at Sasuke's face; his eyes were in deep gaze against the fountain. She's certain that what they're going to talk about would dictate on their relationship or if there's going to be one. She raised one of her hands and gently placed it on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke looked at it and held her hand, gently yet firm. "Sakura…" He said, now looking at her, tracing her beautiful face. "I wanted you to know that, what I felt that night was true." He leaned closer to her "I do love you… But-"

Sakura smiled at him and touched his face. "I know…" She looked at his eyes and softly pecked his lips. "I love you too."

Sasuke was taken aback by her sudden kiss. He smiled a little to her, thanking her for the love she returned; but his eyes went back to its painful shape, hinting that he's going to do what he's been trying to do all week. What his father had told him to do.

.

"_Outousan"_

"_My secretary told you about the joint ceremony in your school right? I can't come, so you're speaking for me."_

_Sasuke sighed_

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Yes, I will come." _

"_Good, by the way, what's this news I've been hearing that you've been gone for weeks?_

"_It's nothing, I just wanted to be alone and-"_

"_You left you're work for that stupid excuse? I didn't raise you to waste your time doing foolish things. And reports say that you've been seen near the Haruno estates for days. What are you doing in that place? You perfectly know those people took our shares. They're not to be trusted. Getting acquainted with them should be the last thing you must think of."_

_._

Sasuke sighed and looked at Sakura; his eyes went cold and blank.

"Sakura, I'm an Uchiha... and you're a Haruno..." he bit his lips and quivered. "It won't work out. W-we can't be together." His bangs covered his eyes as he tried not to look at her. "Sakura, forget about me..."

Sakura looked at him as she suddenly felt a cold breeze building up inside her. Other girls may instantly cry and shout if someone told these words on them, but Sakura stood there and nonchalantly smiled.

Sasuke looked at her, she was smiling and yet her eyes can't hide the fact that she was wounded by his words. He wanted to tell sorry and take all his words back; but he knows this is the only way to make her forget him, and to save her from future troubles their unwanted love might encounter.

"I'm sorry…" he said, walking away from her.

"Sasuke…" Sakura shouted and Sasuke stopped on his heels. "I perfectly know who you are and what we are right now." She said, wearing determined eyes like her voice. "I don't care if you're an Uchiha or if our families are in dispute. I don't care if I get in trouble or if everyone will turn against us…"

Sasuke looked back, staring at her pure loving gaze.

"I just want to love you…"

"We can't…"

"Sasuke, if you're scared to what this relationship might bring us-"

"I'm not scared, afraid or whatever thing you want to put it. I'm doing this for you, I don't want you to get hurt or regret anything. I just want to protect you, so forget any feelings you have for me." Sasuke shouted back, his eyes were turning crimson red.

"I didn't mean to say that to you, I just want to work this out."

"Don't you understand that this is too complicated for you? For me?!"

"But you said you love me." She answered, walking slowly to him; her eyes were in the verge of tears.

"I do, but…"

"Then prove it…" she said, looking at him closely. Their bodies were so close to each other now. "Prove it to me." She said, kissing him again.

Sakura wrapped her hand around his neck as she kissed him, pouring all her feelings to him with that kiss. She was a bit stunned when suddenly; Sasuke kissed her back: slowly at first, then sternly and fervently. Tears started to flow from her cheeks; she was so happy that all her questions have been answered now. Sasuke truly loves her.

Sasuke kissed her fully and dearly, deepening his kiss so as to wash every bitter word he said, everything he never dreamt of telling her. He loves her wholeheartedly and he promised from then, that he will never do such a thing again. He won't allow anyone to control him again, to separate them.

Their lips parted gasping for some air; they were both red and breathless after their heated and loving kiss.

"Sasuke, I love you. And I'm prepared to anything that may happen to us. I won't give up because I don't want to loose you again." she said, looking at him intently.

Sasuke smiled and looked at her; he hugged her zealously, filling his self with her scent.

"Why is it that every time I look at you, my mind fails me to do everything I should do?"

"Because every time you look at me; your heart wins." She answered, hugging him back.

Just then…

"Sakura?!" shouted a voice, showing full of rage and disgust. "What's the meaning of this?!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Act IV, look out for Act V!  
**

**I'm really sorry about the 1st upload. :D**

**anyway, please show some love and do leave reviews... **

**I would love to hear reactions from you**

**(not too harsh though, I'm still learning to write good ones.)**

**HAPPY APRIL FOOLS!**

**err.. do check my other stories too. :D  
thank you !  
**


End file.
